User blog:Loveya/Categories: Read!
Holiday and I have come to the decision that it is time to clean up this wiki. Categories are all over the place, and it makes this place look messy and unorganized. We want this place to look nice and be of quality information. Where to add categories: *Grade level tags should only be added to the character to the grade they are CURRENTLY in. **Ex: Alli Bhandari, a current sophomore, would not get the Niners or Freshman categories. She was a freshman in the past, but that would not be added to her list of categories. *People who have graduated from Degrassi should get the Alumni category and not the Graduation category. The graduation category should only be added to episodes where characters are graduating. **Ex: Ellie Nash has graduated from Degrassi, so she would get the Alumni category. Episodes such as We Built This City should get the Graduation category. *Episodes do NOT get any grade level tags, such as Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, or Seniors. *Characters do NOT get the Degrassi: TNG episodes category. It is meant for episodes only. *The Degrassi Movie category should only be added to Degrassi movies, such as Degrassi Takes Manhattan or Degrassi Goes Hollywood, not to characters in the movies. *Characters only present in seasons 1-9 should not get categories involving Degrassi. Characters only present in season 10+ should not get any categories involving Degrassi: The Next Generation. Characters who are in season 10, but also in earlier seasons should get categories for both. **Ex: Spinner Mason would only get the categories Degrassi: The Next Generation, Degrassi: TNG Teens, and Degrassi: TNG Characters, unless he appears in season 10 or later seasons. **Ex: Malika Ahmadi would only get the categories Degrassi, Degrassi Teens, and Degrassi Characters, as she has not appeared any time prior to season 10. **Ex: Anya MacPherson would get ALL of these categories: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Degrassi: TNG Teens, Degrassi: TNG Characters, Degrassi, Degrassi Teens, and Degrassi Characters because she has appeared in Degrassi: the Next Generation AND Degrassi. *Actors do NOT get categories that pertain to the characters they play. **Ex: Paula Brancati should not get categories such as Degrassi: TNG characters or Degrassi: TNG teens that her character, Jane Vaughn, would get. *If a character is not married/divorce, then they do not get the Marriage or Divorce category. **Ex: Emma Nelson would get the Marriage category, but Sav Bhandari would not, even though he has an arranged marriage in his future. *Characters' names are not considered categories and should not be added as such. **Ex: "Bianca DeSousa" should not be added as a category. *Male and Female are NOT categories. Respective characters of the series should either get the "Male Character" or "Female Character" category. Actors would get either the respective "Actor" or "Actress" category. More will be added as this post is edited. Also another issue: there are too many categories for the LGBT community. Gay, Homosexuals, Bisexuality, Homosexuality, Lesbian, and LGBT. I believe that it too many. On Zane's page alone, he has 4 categories for his sexuality alone. I think a few of these categories should be deleted, but I'm not sure which, so I'd like to discuss it if anyone has any ideas. Any help from anyone is appreciated! Category:Blog posts